


Tease me like you do, but it just fuels my desire

by iforgetlikeanelephant



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nonnegotiated Kink, watersport, zayn is still in the band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iforgetlikeanelephant/pseuds/iforgetlikeanelephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Zayn didn't even know it was a <em>thing</em>, the second time Zayn realizes it's <em>absolutely</em> a thing, and the <em> third </em> time-well, the third time Liam realizes that it's a thing for him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease me like you do, but it just fuels my desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grand Buzz (quodpersortem)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quodpersortem/gifts).



> okay first, the fact that since Zayn is a member of the band still that makes this an au is a bit on the sad side but I will survive (probably). I wrote this for my lovely tumblr pal Irma because we decided to do a smut exchange just between the two of us so this is a beautiful thing for a beautiful person. Also I love The Maine more than I love smut so the title is from one of their songs :)

Zayn didn’t even know that it was a _thing_ the first time it happened, all he knew was that Liam had pissed himself after they ran off stage (“Li are you _serious_?” “I didn’t want to take a wee break in the _middle of the show_ , Louis!”) and that the growing stain on the front of Liam’s pants cause some tingling south of the waistband of his own, even as Liam’s cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. 

The _second_ time it happens however, Zayn has done some soul searching (also known as, had one too many dirty dreams about Liam pissing himself and spent an entire Hotel Night locked in his room watching increasingly filthy porn), and he knows that it isn’t just _Liam_ that does it for him but also _Liam pissing himself_ that does it, and _Liam pissing himself while embarrassed_ that _really_ does it for him. This time they’re in a car on the way back to the hotel from some bar that he can’t remember the name of and while he’s pleasantly buzzed Liam is a messy, sloppy, drunk, his head resting on Zayn’s shoulder as he rambles on about the girl that kept buying him rounds and the boy that danced with him all night and the fact that, “I didn’t piss Zayner, not even once, it’s like my bladder is made of _steel_ or something! I’m the new Man of Steel!” Which Zayn would believe if two minutes later Liam didn’t whine, “I gotta _piss_ ,” while crossing his legs and sitting up straight, not leaning on Zayn anymore as he shakes with the pressure in his bladder, all of the alcohol that he drank suddenly making a second appearance. Zayn’s about to tell the driver to pull over at the next open store, assuming they’ll have a bathroom, when he hears Liam let out an embarrassed whine as he nearly doubles over in his seat. 

“Are-are you alright?” Zayn asks, knowing what just happened but wanting to hear Liam say it for some reason. 

“I just _pissed_ myself... _again_ ,” Liam nearly cries as he looks over at Zayn, still doubled over as his cheeks turn bright red in embarrassment, his face causing Zayn to carefully join his hands across his lap so that Liam can’t see the bulge that’s slowly starting to develop. 

Zayn says, “It’s alright, mate, seriously, you’re a bit pissed yourself so you’re not at fault,” as Liam groans and covers his face. 

“Not the time for puns,” Liam says as the driver comes to a stop outside of their hotel.

Zayn grimaces because he didn’t actually mean to make that pun as he thanks the driver and hands over his coat to Liam. “Tie it around your waist, yeah? It might look silly but no one will be able to see the wet mark,” he says before he gets out of the car, walking around the back and waiting for Liam to get out of the car as well, Zayn’s jean jacket tied snugly around his hips and hiding the wet spot on the seat of his trousers, though not the one on the front. “I’ll walk in front of you just...keep up,” is Zayn’s advice on hiding the spot on the front of Liam’s trousers, though really it just means he’s able to hide his now almost painful erection from the other man. By the time he’s walked Liam to his room and said goodnight to him he’s one second away from shoving his hand down his own pants and getting off right there, but he makes it to his room (barely) and leans against the inside of his door as he rubs one off, thinking of Liam’s red cheeks and wet pants the whole time and coming so hard that his knees shake. 

The third time it happens is _completely Zayn’s fault_ , and he’s fully aware of it even if Liam isn’t. Zayn’s the one that has a backpack full of water bottles and, though he’s sharing with the other boys, he’s mostly making sure that Liam is never with an empty bottle and that every time Liam says that he needs to go to the bathroom he interrupts him, dragging him into a conversation about something or other until Liam’s so into it that he’s forgotten that he needs to piss. By the end of the photoshoot Zayn is almost convinced that what Liam said the last time is true, that his bladder is made of steel, because it’s been hours and Liam doesn't seem like he’s going to wet himself yet. That is what Zayn thinks until he’s watching Liam’s cheeks pinken more than they had been as he thanks the photographer, and then suddenly Zayn knows that Liam is trying his hardest to hold it until he absolutely _has_ to. 

That’s why, when Zayn sees him headed toward the hallway that leads to the bathroom that they’ve been given free reign over, he follows him, calling out his name once they’re completely alone in the deserted corridor, the other lads having already left for the afternoon. “I was wondering how you’re feeling, you look a little...peaky,” Zayn says once he catches up with Liam, boxing the other lad into a physical and metaphorical corner as he props himself up with one arm, Liam’s back pressed back against the hallway wall.

“I’m uh-I’m fine I just..” Liam answers, trailing off and gesturing with a hand toward the bathroom that he almost made it to before Zayn caught up, “-gotta piss.”

Zayn doesn’t want him to, but he’s sure that if he keeps him from the bathroom for too long without having anything to say Liam will get suspicious so instead of trying to think of anything to say he does what he’s wanted to for a while and leans in, kissing him hard and fast. Liam makes a surprised noise against his mouth before he melts against the wall, bringing one of his hands up to curl in the short hairs at the base of Zayn’s neck as he lets himself be kissed thoroughly. Zayn can tell that Liam’s forgotten all about having to piss when he’s sliding one of his thighs between his legs and suddenly he’s whining and grinding against him, his fingers tightening even more in Zayn’s hair as he shivers at the feel of his thigh against his prick. 

“Z-Zayn,” Liam whispers between kisses, his head tilted back against the wall as Zayn works a bright red spot onto his throat, “I have to piss.”

Zayn takes a deep breath against Liam’s throat and then pulls back, making eye contact with him as he says, “well then, go ahead.”

Liam laughs, his cheeks red as he says, “well let me go to the bathroom then.”

“I meant here, piss here, with me,” Zayn stutters out, his own cheeks pinking slightly as he presses his knee tighter against Liam’s erection, causing his eyes to flutter. 

“You-you want me to...are you taking the piss out of me because I’ve had a few accidents lately?” Liam snaps, trying to push Zayn away and huffing when he doesn't budge except to move his thigh from between Liam’s own. 

“I thought you didn’t like puns,” Zayn teases before he realizes that Liam is actually starting to become angry. “I’m not making fun of you, okay? I’ve just, I’ve been thinking and most of my thinking revolves around you pissing yourself so I’m thinking maybe if you do it while I’m pressed against you I’ll _stop_ thinking about it,” he answers honestly, letting the hand that’s not pressed to the wall curl against Liam’s hip, “I want you to piss yourself for me, and I want you to do it because _you_ want to.”

“What make you think I _want_ to, Zayn?” Liam asks, not seeming as angry as before, just confused as he lets his gaze dance across Zayn’s face. 

“I’ve seen how you’ve been after your _accidents_ , and I don’t think you’re that embarrassed only because you’ve pissed yourself but because it gets you hard as well,” Zayn answers honestly, having put some thought into this theory (both with and without his prick in-hand). 

“I-I-” Liam doesn’t know how to avoid the answer that he knows is true because he actually _is_ embarrassed that he’s pissed himself before but also, if he thinks back to the wank he had the nights after he’s pissed himself he’s suddenly blushing twice as hard. “So maybe that’s true, what make you think I want to piss _on purpose_ though? With you here _waiting_ for it?” 

Zayn feels his mouth turn up into a smile that he can’t seem to stop as he says, “I _want_ you to babe, I want you to piss all over yourself, get yourself nice and wet for me, and then I want you to suck me off with your wet trousers pressing against your hard cock.” Liam’s mouth drops open and he lets out a squeak of disbelief as Zayn moves his hand from his hip to cup his prick through his jeans, Zayn’s fingers dancing carefully over the harsh line of Liam’s prick and causing him to shutter. 

Liam feels his stomach clench and turn and suddenly he knows that he’s about to piss, can feel it all the way in his toes and he says as much says, “gonna piss, _fuck_ , Zayn, I’m sorry,” as he wiggles against the wall and the hand on his prick, embarrassed as he feels a dribble and then a stream of piss leave his prick as his cheeks heat even more. 

“So good for me, just let go, _fuck_ , Liam you’re so gorgeous, so gorgeous like this,” Zayn mumbles, his hand still pressed against Liam’s prick so that he can feel the denim becoming warm and wet under his fingers, “I knew you would be a good boy, knew you’d love it just like I would,” he continues as Liam whines high in his throat, Zayn’s mouth latching onto his barely exposed collarbone as he shivers through pissing himself. 

_I can’t believe he actually did it_ , Zayn thinks as he feels himself grow hard against his own fly, his teeth biting gently down on Liam’s throat and causing him to shiver. “Zayn, lemme-I want to-” Liam chokes out after he’s finally done pissing, his pants soaked through as his own prick begins to harden once more. He pushes Zayn back from himself just enough that he can sink to his knees between him and the wall, his back flush to the cool tile as he shakily undoes Zayn’s trousers and eases his prick out, his mouth watering at the sight. 

“Li- _fuck_ ,” Zayn breathes as Liam wraps his mouth around the tip of his cock, his teeth carefully tucked behind his lips as he works his mouth over him. 

“Wanted this for a while,” Liam admits, cheeks red and fingers tight on Zayn’s hips as he feels the embarrassment and pleasure of being on his knees in a hallway with piss soaked pants coil tightly in his stomach. “...all of it,” he says, even more quietly before he sticks his tongue out and presses it lightly to the tip of Zayn’s prick, causing the man still standing to shiver and bury the hand not holding him up against the wall int Liam’s short hair. 

“Suck me, _please_ ,” Zayn nearly begs, his eyes heavy lidded and almost glazed as he gazes down at Liam on his knees for him. Liam does, presses himself close and he can feel the tip of Zayn’s cock against the back of his throat as he moans, causing Zayn to moan as well, his knees nearly shaking with the pleasure that Liam is giving him. 

It seems like merely seconds later that Zayn is spilling down Liam’s throat, a deep groan leaving his throat as he does, his fingers tight in his hair as he presses himself to the back of Liam’s throat. Liam coughs as he pulls back, Zayn’s hand still in his hair as he presses a hand to his own hard prick and presses his mouth to Zayn’s hip and the heart tattoo there. “Gotta come, please let me come,” Liam whines as he looks up under his lashes at Zayn, his breathing coming out in short gasps as his hand works quickly over his prick through his trousers. 

“You did so good, you were so good for me, so good at sucking my cock. C’mon Liam, want you to come in your pants for me, get them even more filthy, you’re so good for me,” by the end of Zayn’s mumbled praise Liam is on the edge, only needing a few more pulls until he’s spilling into his pants, his forehead pressed to Zayn’s hip as he shakes through his orgasm. 

It’s not until he’s caught his breath that Liam realizes that he just came in his pants like the teenager that he is and his cheeks are pink. “Do you have a pair of trousers that I can borrow?” he asks Zayn quietly, standing up and wincing when his knees crack, even as Zayn helps him to his feet with hand under his arm. 

“I don’t,” Zayn answers with a shrug and an apologetic smile, “but I have a jacket that you can tie around your waist again. I wasn’t actually thinking you’d let me take it this far.”

“You’re the worst,” Liam says with a sigh as he follows Zayn back to where he left his backpack, “and I _won’t_ be letting you do this again unless you bring me a clean pair of trousers along, or at least some trackies.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Zayn replies with a laugh as he hands over his leather jacket, the only one he brought along, so that Liam can wrap it around his waist. 

Liam lets Zayn press a hand to the small of his back as they walk out of the building and to the car that’s waiting for them, their driver leaning against the driver side door and just finishing up a cigarette as they walk up and let themselves into the back of the car, Zayn sliding in first and Liam trying to sit on the bench seat in the car a little as possible. “And just so you know, I expect an encore of that last bit back in the hotel, though I can’t promise that I’ll be taking a piss any time soon,” Liam says, serious at first and then laughing as Zayn leans over and presses their lips together, swallowing Liam’s laugh with a kiss and the promise of more to come.


End file.
